The disclosure generally relates to the field of integrated circuit (IC) devices and, more particularly, to techniques and configurations for heat removal from multi-chip packages or a portion, including an entire portion, of a motherboard using a heat exchanger (e.g., a heat sink) and thermal conduits, such as a heat pipe or thermally conductive rod for multi-surface components.